Dead Love Library
by Twelf Bell
Summary: Yuuko sends Doumeki, Watanuki and Mokona to another Japan in which they meet the host club of Ouran Highschool! A lovely painting, a haunted library, a ghost maid... what will happen to the trio? Slight DouWata :O
1. DAY ONE

**Title:** Dead Love Library  
**Author:** Twelf Bell**  
Type of Writing:** Crossover Fanfic**  
Summary:** Yuuko sends Doumeki, Watanuki and Mokona to another Japan in which they meet the host club of Ouran Highschool! A lovely painting, a haunted library, a ghost maid... what will happen to the trio?**  
Note:** Not much romance in this fanfic. I just wrote it for fun xD**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own xxxHolic nor Ouran Highschool Host Club. Credits to the original mangaka.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - Ch1. Day One.**

"You said _what_, Yuuko-san?!" exclaimed Watanuki. Doumeki plugged his ears in annoyance.

"I _said_ that I'm sending you both to another Japan tomorrow for a job," said Yuuko-san, grinning. The black Mokona grinned along on the black-haired lady's shoulder.

"B-B-But... are you _sure_?!"

"Hm? About sending you? Of course I'm sure. Why not?" asked Yuuko-san, before drinking her cup of sake.

Watanuki stammered in reply "H-H-How're you going to survive w-without _me_?"

"Oya?" The tall lady looked at the bespectacled boy. "Are you saying that you're _scared_?

Maru and Moro, who were standing behind the lady's couch said in a happy unison, "You're scared? You're scared?"

"N-No of course I'm not scared!" Watanuki felt himself sweating from lying but put on a firm face. He was about to say his reason for asking his question, but he felt a pair of eyes staring at him.

The owner of the eyes grinned. "Then... you'll be going tomorrow." She sipped the rest of the sake from the cup and gestured to the shocked and speechless boy. "More sake, _please_!"

"More sake!" Mokona said. "Sake! Sake!"

This time, the sweat that Watanuki felt was not from lying, but from anger. The volcano inside him was about to burst. He growled, "Get it yourself! I'm going to start _packing_!"

He stomped towards the store. Doumeki nodded to Yuuko-san before following behind.

"Ufufu.. I hope he doesn't cry to me tomorrow begging not to go."

The black Mokona chuckled. "You don't need to hope. You already know."

The store owner looked up at the autumn sky of pastel colors and smiled. "That's right."

The two poured themselves another cup of the sake and held it towards each other. "Kanpai!~"

* * *

**A/N:** Hehe!~ I hope you liked this first chapter. Not much but the next chapter will be much much more! Got to keep you guessing you know? This story may end in about.. three more chapters, which totals of Four chapters in all. **-TB**


	2. day two part one

**Title:** Dead Love Library  
**Author:** Twelf Bell**  
Type of Writing:** Crossover Fanfic**  
Summary:** Yuuko sends Doumeki, Watanuki and Mokona to another Japan in which they meet the host club of Ouran Highschool! A lovely painting, a haunted library, a ghost maid... what will happen to the trio?**  
Note:** Not much romance in this fanfic. I just wrote it for fun xD**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own xxxHolic nor Ouran Highschool Host Club. Credits to the original mangaka.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - Ch2. Day Two. Part One.  
**

Morning had already come. The two travelers had already finished packing the night before. This morning, Doumeki came over to the store as Yuuko-san requested. Watanuki was in the kitchen making breakfast. Today, they were going to have a quick breakfast – and that was toast. Yuuko-san had told Watanuki that he didn't have time to make breakfast but if he insisted, he could make toast.

_Man,_ thought Watanuki as he took the toasted bread from the toaster, _ I wish Yuuko-san would have toast _everyday_! Do you see how _fast_ it takes to make toast and how _long_ it takes to make a japanese breakfast? Really!_

"Hurry up. I'm hungry."

That stoic voice burned into the cook's ear. It repeated inside his brain until... _DING!_ Watanuki turned around and pointed a finger at the owner of the voice. "Doumeki!"

The archer gave a bored expression. "Hurry up. I'm hungry," he said, before heading to the dining table.

"Shut up! I'm working on it!" The bespectacled boy turned back to the warm breakfast and spread some butter over it. He then put the toast on plates and walked over to the table. He put one plate down in front of the person he especially despised, and then sat down in his own seat.

Watanuki began eating his toast. It felt very crunchy and yummy inside his mouth. _I haven't had toast for a long time..._

He was halfway through his breakfast when he glanced up at Doumeki. He hadn't touched his food, but was staring at it instead.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Watanuki asked.

"..."

_Don't mind him then_, thought Watanuki as he continued eating. But while he was eating, he felt a stare pierce through him. He took the toast out of his mouth and sighed. "What is it?"

"There's no meat."

"Wha--! OF COURSE there's no meat! IT'S TOAST!"

"... I want meat."

Watanuki quickly stood up and stomped to the refrigerator where he looked around and then took something out. He chopped it once and then holding the smaller piece, he gave it to Doumeki. "Here."

Doumeki held it and then put it on his toast. He continued his staring.

"It's ham. It's almost like meat," Watanuki said. Since the quiet boy continued being quiet, Watanuki finally said, "Meat doesn't taste good with toast. Either eat it or don't." He resumed eating his own breakfast.

When he finished, he noticed that Doumeki's plate was empty. The archer's hands were empty too... rather, he was not moving at all.

"Did you finish eating?"

"Hn."

"Huh..."

Silence overcame the dining table. Then suddenly, the door loudly slid to the side.

"YO! Are you done eating yet?" It was Mokona.

"DON'T SLAM THE DOOR, you stupid Manjuu! I'M THE ONE WHO ALWAYS has to FIX IT!" yelled Watanuki before saying, "Yeah, we are now."

"Yosha! Yuuko's waiting in the yard. ." He hopped towards the yard, with the two boys following behind.

Before they reached the yard, Watanuki felt a cold chill up his spine. Doumeki stared at him as the boy hugged himself.

"I got them, Yuuko!"

The tall lady looked at the two travelers and smiled. "Good."

Yuuko-san was in her Witch outfit. The same outfit in which she sent Sakura, Syaoran, Fai, Kurogane and the White Mokona to their destination. Also, the same outfit in which she sent the other Syaoran to where his twin was.

"Are you ready, you two?" Though Yuuko-san was in serious-business mode, she was grinning.

"Yes, we are... but what about our suitcases?" asked Watanuki, who had just looked around for his stuff.

"I got them!" Mokona said.

"He's coming with us?" asked Doumeki.

"That's right. That way, we can communicate with each other, as the other Mokona with Syaoran and co."

Mokona grinned. "Ehe."

"So, are you ready now?"

Watanuki gulped before saying, "Yes."

Doumeki nodded. Mokona said, "Yes ma'am!"

"Then, Mokona, do your stuff."

"Hai!~" The black manjuu opened his mouth. Wider and wider it went. "Ka... puu!"

Invisible forces circled around the two travelers. Suddenly, Watanuki had a question. "Yuuko-san!"

"Yes?"

"What are we going to be doing there?" Watanuki yelled over the loud noise.

"Just go with the flow."

"What?!" The wind picked up and surrounded the figures entirely.

"You'll see." Watanuki saw Yuuko-san mouth those two words before he saw the world go dark.

* * *

**Mid A/N:** Hahas xD Don't worry! This is not the end of the chapter. I just wanted to say this: I haven't watched Tsubasa Chronicles for a while now and so I'm not sure if that's how it went. Mokona also said Modoki Mokona something something or something. All I remember is the "Ka... puu!" part :P I don't know ^^; Well, back to the story!

* * *

**Japan – 12:00 PM**

Takashi Morinozuka felt a presence behind him. He turned around. Nothing was there. All he saw was the turn of autumn leaves being caught by the breeze. _Hm..._

"Takashi? What's wrong?" asked the small boy with a pink bunny, who was perched on the big man's shoulders.

"It's nothing."

Mori-senpai began walking towards the building doors again. But after two steps, he heard a crash and a pained yell behind him. He turned behind him once again, and this time he saw two guys sitting on the floor, as well as a black thing hopping around. A bunny?

"Couldn't you have made us land in a softer place?!" yelled one of the boys to the black.. bunny. "I'm sure that..."

The other boy had already got up and brushed himself off. Right then, he had his fingers plugged into his ears. Mori-senpai was about to plug his own ears from the loud voice that came from the bespectacled boy when the boy on his shoulders hopped down to the floor.

"Waii!~ A bunny!" Mitsukuni Haninozuka was already skipping to the "bunny" that was being yelled at. Mori-senpai followed behind.

When Watanuki saw the boy come closer, he shut up. He stared as the stranger said hello to Mokona.

"Hello!" replied Mokona.

"Wah... it spoke..." whispered Honey-senpai to the kneeling one next to him. His eyes were wide and excited.

"Yeah," was the reply.

Watanuki stared at the kneeling guy and thought, _Whoa.. he's just like Doumeki._ He turned to look at the one he was talking about. And of course, Doumeki had no expression on, as the other guy that Watanuki compared him to.

"Ano ne, ano ne, who're you people?" The question was directed at Watanuki.

"Eh? U-Um... I'm..." Watanuki remembered what Yuuko-san had said: _Go with the flow._ He smiled and said, "I'm Watanuki Kimihiro. And he's--" He gestured at Doumeki. "-- Doumeki Shizuka. And this--" He gestured at Mokona. "-- is Modoki Mokona. And you?"

The small one grinned and said, "I'm Haninozuka Mitsukuni. He's--" He gestured at Mori-senpai. "-- Morinozuka Takashi." Mori-senpai nodded in greeting. "And this--" He gestured at the bunny he was holding. "-- is Usa-chan! Yoroshiku ne?"

"Un." Watanuki couldn't resist the small boy's charm and innocence. He felt like giving him a hug but resisted when Honey-senpai suddenly asked, "Are you two students here?"

Watanuki raised an eyebrow. "Here? Students?"

"Yeah. Ouran," said Mori-senpai.

"Ouran?" Watanuki was still confused.

Honey-senpai saw Watanuki's confusion and said, "Welcome to Ouran High School, Kimi-chan, Shi-chan, Moko-chan!"

_Moko-chan? Kimi-chan? SHI-CHAN?!_ "Eh.. um.. thank you?" Watanuki gave a small forced laugh.

"Since it seems that you're new here, may I ask where you came from?" asked Honey-senpai, who was smiling happily.

"Um... Japan?"

. . . Time seemed to have froze for everyone was still as a statue. (TB: I wanted to include the Aho-birds from Kyou Kara Maou! since it fit the mood xD)

"Eh?" Honey-senpai was the first to speak.

Doumeki smirked. Then, he pulled something out from his pocket. He asked, "Is there a Hoshakuji Renge here?"

"Ah. Renge-chan? Yup, there is." Honey-senpai was smiling but it looked like he was about to shed tears.

"Can we meet with her? I have a letter for her."

"Sure," Mori-senpai replied.

Honey-senpai helped Watanuki up from the floor and then went over to Mori-senpai. "Takashi, up!"

The man lifted the small boy up and perched him on his shoulders. The travelers stared in interest.

"Hanizu.. um..."

"Honey de ii yo!" said Honey-senpai from above.

"Um.. Honey-san, may I ask how old you are? You don't seem---"

"Seem like a high schooler? Yeah, I know... but I'm 18!" Honey-senpai grinned.

_SHOOOCK!_ Watanuki was stunned. He looked at Doumeki for any expression, but all he saw was a sweatdrop. _Seriously?!_

**- - - - - - - - - - - - In the 3rd Music Room.**

Suoh Tamaki was hiding behind the couch across from another couch that sat a beautiful young lady with brown hair that flowed down to her shoulders, tucked with a pink bow.

"W-What is she still doing there?" asked Tamaki-senpai to the one with glasses behind him.

"Why don't you ask her? _And by the way_," Ootori Kyouya's glasses glinted in the light. "You're disturbing the girls."

Most of the girls in the room were staring at Tamaki. The host club was already open. The Hitachiin twins were at work with their brotherly-love act, and Fujioka Haruhi was at work also. She was preparing tea for the girls that chose her as their host for the day.

Tamaki-senpai's wore his puppy-face eyes as he got up from behind the couch and sat down on it. He didn't dare face the girl. Hoshakuji Renge was someone he didn't want to mess with.

"W-What are you d-doing?" asked Tamaki-senpai, after a while.

Renge had her hands folded on her lap and staring silently in front of her. "I'm waiting."

Kyouya-senpai's mouth twitched in interest. Tamaki-senpai said, "For who?"

The girl didn't reply.

Suddenly, the music room's doors swung open and in came four people. All pairs of eyes (except one) in the room turned to the door and saw that they were all guys.

"Honey-senpai! Mori-senpai! Where were you?! You're late!" cried Tamaki-senpai as he ran towards their figures.

He stopped when he noticed the other two. They were not familiar. As the son of the chairman of Ouran, he had to know everyone. But he didn't know the two strangers. They were dressed in an odd fashion too.

"Who're they?"

All ears (except two) in the room twitched.

Honey-senpai spoke up. "They have a letter for Renge-chan!"

From her name behind called, Renge sprung up from her trance and looked toward the door. She smiled happily and rushed to the door. "You're here!"

* * *

**A/N:** Wowzers. I'm tired. Tomorrow's school and I got to sleep. I'll continue more tomorrow ~ I hope you like it so far! I tried my best putting the characters.. into character ^^; **DO REVIEW!**

**-TB**


	3. day two part two

**Title:** Dead Love Library  
**Author:** Twelf Bell**  
Type of Writing:** Crossover Fanfic**  
Summary:** Yuuko sends Doumeki, Watanuki and Mokona to another Japan in which they meet the host club of Ouran Highschool! A lovely painting, a haunted library, a ghost maid... what will happen to the trio?**  
Note:** Not much romance in this fanfic. I just wrote it for fun xD**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own xxxHolic nor Ouran Highschool Host Club. Credits to the original mangaka.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - Ch3. Day Two. Part Two.**

Due to the interruption of the sudden guests, the host club was closed for the rest of the day. Kyouya-senpai told the sad girls as they left that "tomorrow, you'll see something very interesting. Be sure to come," with a wink. That cheered the fangirls up in no time. When the third music room was finally cleared of the ladies (except Renge – and Haruhi), the host club and the guests sat down on the couches and chairs provided (or stood).

The Hitachiin twins were sitting backward on chairs, that they put near the couch where the rest of the host club sat. Haruhi was on the right of Tamaki-senpai on the couch, with Renge on her left, and Honey-senpai at Renge's left. Mori-senpai sat next to the end where Honey-senpai sat, on a chair. Kyouya-senpai stood behind the couch, playing around with his laptop. The guests, Watanuki, Doumeki and Mokona sat across from the entire host club, on their own couch.

With a big smile on her face, Renge said, "So you two are the ones that Yuuko-sama sent?"

_Yuuko-sama? _"You know Yuuko-san?" asked Watanuki.

"_Everyone_ knows Yuuko-sama! She's the Yaoi Goddess of all!" said Renge, with an expression as if she were a poor commoner seeing a prince for the first time – an expression of love and respect.

"Yaoi Goddess?" asked Honey-senpai, with a titled head.

"Hmph!" said Renge, facing the now-scared Honey-senpai. "You wouldn't understand it even if I explained it to you!"

Honey-senpai was now on the verge of tears. Mori-senpai gave him some cake to calm him down.

"Ehem," said Renge, regaining her lady posture, in which Watanuki gave a weak laugh. "Well, let's get back to wherever we were. Oh yes. I met Yuuko-sama on the internet, in which she is greatly famous. I became friends with her quite well, you know? She is very nice lady. Beautiful, also! No one can compare to her beauty! OH--" Here, she swung her hair back over her shoulder, and faked a cry with a hand on her forehead, as if she was going to faint. "I can't even compare to her, no matter what!" She sobbed silently with a concerned Tamaki-senpai patting her back.

"Sore de?" asked Hikaru and Kaoru, at the same time. They wore bored expressions with their hands in a gesture.

Renge blew her nose with a handkerchief that Tamaki-senpai handed to her. She brightened up almost immediately after that. "Well, since we were good friends, I asked if I could meet with her someday and share our great interest of _yaoi_. But..."

"But?" asked Honey-senpai, who was eating another slice of cake.

"But..."

Everyone leaned forward in their seats to listen carefully. Doumeki and Mori-senpai did also.

"But..."

_Buuuuuuuuuut??_

"Well... she said she was busy."

Everyone collapsed back in their seats, as in relief, but they were actually disappointed. Watanuki was actually angry. _Busy?! _he thought. _All she does is drink wine and sake and wine and sake... Gr.. that witch!_

"Hup!" Mokona suddenly hopped down from the couch and onto the floor. He looked around for a clear space, and when he found it near the couches, he opened his mouth wide.

Wider and wider it went. All the host club members sat silently and with great interest in their seats watching the black manjuu open its mouth wider and wider, until something fell upon the floor.

It was silver. It was hard. It was blinking. It had a person in it. It.. it.. it was a laptop!

Yuuko-san was on the screen and she was waving, with a excited smile on her face.

"Yuuko-sama!" cried Renge, when Mokona put the laptop on one of end of the table, so that everyone could look at it.

"Ahh ~ Renge-chan!"

"But how?!" asked Tamaki-senpai.

Kyouya-senpai lifted his glasses higher upon his nose. When Mokona hopped down from the couch, he had stared at it very intently and with more interest than the others. It was something he really never had seen before. When the laptop came out of Mokona's mouth, that further lifted his interest and now he stopped working on whatever he was doing on his own laptop, and payed great attention to the person on the screen. "It's a web cam."

"A web cam?" asked Haruhi.

"To put it in simple terms, it's a ca--"

Haruhi interrupted Kyouya-senpai's explanation with a frown. "I _know _what it is..."

Kyouya-senpai gave a sly smile, as if he had began explaining on purpose. And it was on purpose. He knew that Haruhi was a commoner that couldn't afford expensive things.

"That's right, Kyouya-kun." Yuuko-san was speaking now.

The bespectacled host turned to face Yuuko-san with a surprised face. "How do you know my name?"

"Datte..."

"I told Yuuko-sama about all of you ~" said Renge with a grin. To Yuuko-san, she said, "_Ne?~"_

Yuuko-san replied back with a "_Ne!~"_ They giggled together. Then, Yuuko-san began naming names. "The small cake-loving chibi to my right is Honey-kun. The protector of the boy, Mori-kun. The Hitachiin twins – the left is Kaoru, the right is Hikaru..." Here, the two brothers looked at each other, because she had actually got it correct. "... The blond king, Tamaki-kun, and the mistaken-for-a-boy girl, Haruhi-chan."

"Ehh?!"

Everyone stared at Watanuki for his sudden outburst. He went on, "But she's wearing a guy uniform!"

"Most people know her as a guy now due to Tama-chan's mistake of making her host," explained Honey-senpai. "But, Haru-chan really looks cute in a dress! Ehe~"

"Sou-desu. It's all this _prince's_ fault," said Renge with great disgust, gesturing at Tamaki-senpai.

The blond king was back in puppy mode. He no longer looked like the royal person he was (self-proclaimed) but an abandoned puppy. He turned to Haruhi for support, but that was a bad thing, for Haruhi's reply was a "Hmph," and a turn of the head, in which made Tamaki-senpai's mood go down in the dumps.

While Tamaki-senpai was in his puppy fit, Watanuki looked at Doumeki to see the expression that he was making. Amazingly, the archer's face was calm and masked with his usual stoic face. _Is it that he already knew? _wondered Watanuki. _Or is he just not feeling any surprise at all?_ Watanuki became mad at this. Doumeki noticed the boy staring at him and looked at him himself. Watanuki glared at Doumeki and then turned around. He stumbled to reach for the already-cold tea that sat on the table. Whatever was the problem with Watanuki (he was probably embarrassed to let Doumeki know that he was staring at him), he immediately apologized when it spilled.

"I-I'm sorry, I'll clean it up." Watanuki reached into his pocket to look for a napkin or so. When he touched something, he pulled it out. It was a napkin. _How odd. I never put this in my pocket._ Yuuko grinned from where she was.

Doumeki picked up the turned-over cup and put it elsewhere on the table. That was the only thing he did to help Watanuki as the bespectacled boy hurriedly wiped the table of the light-brown tea.

"I'm sorry.. um.. I can make some chocolate truffles to repay you back..." said Watanuki when he finished cleaning, and his bottom back on the couch.

"Waii!~ Chocolate truffles!" exclaimed an eager Honey-senpai.

"Aww..." Yuuko-san from the screen had her sad and disappointed girly face on. "I want some chocolate truffles too, Watanuki!..."

"I'll make you some too, Yuuko-san..."

"But I can't eat them! I want to eat them now!" complained Yuuko-san.

"Can't we send them through Mokona?" asked Doumeki.

"Mm.. it won't work."

"Why not?" asked Watanuki. The host club sat in their seats quietly, listening to the odd conversation their guests were having.

"Datte... Mokona's not here with me!"

Watanuki was still confused. _Mokona's not near Yuuko-san... that is correct.. but what does that have to do anything with it? Um... let's see. The white Mokona with Syaoran and the others can send things through this Mokona... That's it!_

"Oh... I'm sorry, Yuuko-san... Then should I make some when I come back?"

"But I want some now..!" whined Yuuko-san.

"I'm sorry but you're the one who sent me here!" said a frustrated Watanuki.

_Ah._

"By the way," Watanuki turned to Renge. "Why did she send us here for?"

"Ah. I forgot to mention that part. I'm sorry." Renge continued the story she was talking about before the interruption of Yuuko-san-in-the-laptop-from-Mokona's-mouth-thing. "Well, since she said she was too busy to come, I was sad. But then she said that she'll send some other people in her place." She looked from Watanuki to Doumeki. "And that's you two."

"But why us?" asked Watanuki.

"Well, I asked her that too." Renge glanced at Yuuko-san. The black-haired lady nodded. "She... she said that you would be able to help with.. what I need help with."

"And that is what?" asked Doumeki.

"Um..." Renge glanced at Yuuko-san again, as if unsure of what to say. Yuuko-san smiled her business-smile. "I had asked her to come over in the first place not because of our yaoi interest but because of something else." She straightened up in her seat. "When Yuuko-san and I became friends, one day, she said that she gained my trust or something and she told me her secret." To the screen, she asked, "Should I say it out loud, Yuuko-sama?"

"It's alright. They may need my help someday." At that, all of the host club members raised an eyebrow.

"She told me that she was someone who grants wishes."

Yuuko-san smiled a 'witchly' smile. It was like a satisfied but evil look.

"Someone who grants wishes?" Honey-senpai asked, curiously.

Renge ignored him. "And so, I told her one wish that I had. It is actually quite easy to do, but I never had the chance to."

The girl looked at Watanuki for a moment. Watanuki tilted his head in reply, urging her to continue on. Still looking at her guest, Renge continued. "It has something to do with a ghost."

Tamaki-senpai jumped up in his seat, accidentally bumping into Haruhi. Haruhi looked at her senpai and laughed silently to herself when she saw his face. He was scared speechless. Ghosts were something that Tamaki-senpai never liked. Even Nekozawa-senpai was someone that the blond king feared. Beelzenef too.

"I intended on getting someone to exorcise her but all of them didn't seem to believe me since I can't really see spirits and such."

"Then how do you know it's a girl?" asked Hikaru.

"What if it's a guy?" asked Kaoru.

"I thought it was a guy at first, but one day, the ghost wrote on the wall. She signed it with her name. It was a girl name – Eriko."

"What did she write?" asked Haruhi.

"It was a warning. She said that the room I was in was hers and that I shouldn't go in there anymore."

"What kind of room is it?" asked Watanuki.

"It's a bedroom, I think. My family uses it as a library now."

_A bedroom...?_ wondered Watanuki.

"She's getting restless these past days. The first time I noticed her was when the a bookshelf suddenly collapsed in front of me. That was her first warning. I never heard of her when I was outside of the library. The next time few times I went, more and more things happened. A book flew in the air and hit me in the head. The lights broke and went out. The window suddenly opened..." Renge paused to look at Watanuki. She was scared, Watanuki saw. "_Please_. I want you to get rid of her! I have already payed Yuuko-sama."

"Money?" asked Tamaki-senpai.

"No..." said Renge. In a lower voice, she said, "It was something equal to my wish..."

From the look on her face, Watanuki assumed that what she gave to Yuuko-san was something she treasured. Something like her mother's necklace?

"Um.. well, I'm the one who can see the spirits. This guy (Doumeki) can't see anything at all, but he can make them go away. He is from the temple. Um.. Renge-san, I'm sure that we will be able to help you, right, Yuu--" Watanuki had turned his head from Renge to the screen and what he saw was something he got pissed at a lot. "Yuuko-san! Where'd you get that sake?!"

"Hmm?" Yuuko-san looked up from her drink. "Ahaha... a _friend_ gave it." She grinned in amusement.

_What a friend that person is..._ Watanuki said to himself, in disgust. He sighed. "Yuuko-san, how do you think we can help Renge-san with this?"

Yuuko-san put the cup down from her lips and said in a serious tone, "You'll see." She went back to her drink almost immediately, and in such a happy tone that you would never have thought that she even said anything.

"Uh... I guess we'll have to see what happens then..." said Watanuki to Renge, after a few moments.

Renge gave a tired smile. "Thank you. I appreciate your help." To Yuuko-san, she said, "You too, Yuuko-sama. I hope my pay is good enough."

"It's more than good," said the lady on the screen.

Renge turned back to her special guests. "It is getting late today."

Almost everyone turned to the nearest window and saw that she was right. The autumn sky had turned from orange, purple and pink to a dark heavy purple with black shadows. Night was approaching. They had spoke for a very long time.

"I have already made arrangements of a guest room in my house for you to stay overnight," the girl said to her guests. To the host club, she said, "You may stay over as well, if you're interested."

"I'm staying!" exclaimed Honey-senpai. Mori-senpai nodded in agreement, for he had to protect his 'master.'

"It might be fun," said Hikaru. Kaoru replied, "It may."

Together, the twins said, "We, too!"

Kyouya-senpai's glasses glinted. "Of course _I'm_ coming."

"Tama-chan? Haru-chan?" asked Honey-senpai.

"Um... I have dinner to cook..." said Haruhi slowly, as if saying an excuse. (It kinda was, though true.)

"Your father could just get take-out," said Kaoru.

"That's right, Haruhi. You don't want to miss out on the fun," said Hikaru.

"Um..." Haruhi glanced at the twins, who had sparkly eyes and eyebrows raised as if in anticipation. Haruhi finally sighed and complied. The twins gave a silent, "Yes!" Then all eyes went to the king.

"I... have dinner to cook too..." said the fidgeting blonde.

"Tama-chan can't cook!" giggled Honey-senpai.

"Yeah. You can't even make yourself toast, my Lord," said Hikaru. Kaoru nodded.

Everyone waited. Tamaki-senpai didn't know what to do. Think of another excuse or give in? He hurt his brain thinking of another excuse and decided to give in. "Fine... count me in then."

Grins came up on faces and a sigh came from Haruhi.

"Well, my driver is outside waiting already. We'll talk more about this tomorrow morning."

Yuuko-san waved goodbye at her place, in a drunk manner. Watanuki was about to start yelling again, when Mokona 'ate' the laptop. Mokona rubbed her belly and burped. "Ehe~" he said, when Watanuki stared at him.

The host club and the three guests began exiting the room. When Watanuki followed Doumeki out the door, he felt like someone was staring at him.

And someone _was_. The Black Magic Club's president heard it all. He gave a low wicked laugh when everyone left the building.

* * *

**A/N:** Urrg. I'm sick. Got a cold :( It's raining outside too. This chapter was long, wasn't it? I tried to type as much as I could so you won't complain when the next chapter is out late.

~~~~~~ Some FUN!;

**SEi:  
**How do you feel about the story so far?

**Watanuki:**  
I don't really know.. but it does give me the creeps. It's kinda hard being the only one being able to see spirits and such, unlike this _useless idiot_!

**Doumeki:** *plugs ears with fingers and looks away*  
Hm.

**SEi:** *talks over Watanuki's loud voice*  
Heehee ~ well, here's a spoiler for the next chapter!;

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"_Eh? Seriously?!"_

"_Idiot. You always mix up ghosts with humans."_

"_Sh-Shut up! I can't help it, can I? They look the same to me!"_

"_Hn."_

_Watanuki finally snapped. "Quit it with your stupid stone face! It makes me really angry every time I see y--"_

"_Oi! Watch out!" Doumeki ran in front of Watanuki._

_- - - - - - - - - - -_

Ohohohos... I think there may be a little DouWata love in it :O  
Well, that's all for today!

**DO REVIEW!** ~ Thankshu ;D

**-TB**

P.S. I have to thank Healing Sword for being the first to review!

Further Credits;

- **A CrossDressing Fetish? **  
;;;; that's where the Yaoi Goddess is from!~ A MUST READ.


	4. DAY THREE P1

**Title:** Dead Love Library  
**Author:** Twelf Bell**  
Type of Writing:** Crossover Fanfic**  
Summary:** Yuuko sends Doumeki, Watanuki and Mokona to another Japan in which they meet the host club of Ouran Highschool! A lovely painting, a haunted library, a ghost maid... what will happen to the trio?**  
Note:** Not much romance in this fanfic. I just wrote it for fun xD**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own xxxHolic nor Ouran Highschool Host Club. Credits to the original mangaka.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - Ch4. Day Three. Part One.**

Watanuki rubbed his eyes. He was still sleepy though the comfy bed and the silk pillows made him fall asleep almost immediately when he collapsed on the bed last night. When he had entered the room, the first thing he saw was the large king-sized bed. How welcoming it looked! But... the only problem was that he had to share it with Doumeki.

"I'm sorry, but you two have to share the room... as well as the bed," said Renge, when she led them to the guest room. "The other guest rooms are occupied by Tamaki and the rest of the host club. The only guest room left is downstairs near the library room where the ghost is. I'm sure you wouldn't want to sleep near there, right?"

Watanuki had complained but complied in the end, for Doumeki sat on the bed and didn't want to move from it. The stoic guy said, "I'm not moving anywhere. You can go sleep in that other guest room if you don't want to share the bed with me."

_That was a threat_, said Watanuki to himself, as he put on his glasses. He looked over to the other side of the bed and stared at the sleeping figure of the threatener. His face looked calm and composed. As Watanuki gazed at the unfamiliar expression on the face, he thought, _So... he has another face inside him... He should have more of them... It looks quite... peaceful to look at..._Watanuki gasped. Did he just...? Oh my god.

The figure on the bed stirred. Watanuki closed his eyes and covered his mouth almost immediately. He waited a few moments. He didn't hear anything. He opened one eye, and seeing that the coast was clear, he opened the other and took his hand away from his mouth. He peeked at Doumeki once more and seeing no movement, he sighed – a very quiet and slow sigh. _I guess he's not a morning person?_ wondered Watanuki.

He fixed his side of the bed and then tiptoed silently to the door. He turned the doorknob silently, as well as opening it. It made a few creaks, in which he squeezed his eyes shut so as to apologize to.. someone for making the noise, but it finally made a large enough gap for him to slip out. Watanuki shut the door as quietly as he could behind him and sneaked down the hallway.

Back in the guest room, a smirk came upon the sleeping teenager's face. He opened his eyes and said to himself, "That idiot."

**- - - In the Hallway.**

Watanuki walked down the cold hallway, occasionally hugging himself to get warm. He had noticed that he was still wearing his pajamas when he walked out of the room and felt a breeze chill him through the bones. Though his pajamas were made of layers and layers of fleece, the humid atmosphere in the halls made him have goosebumps. It was not officially morning for the autumn sun was not entirely out. To be exact, the sky outside was so gloomy that it was like a big gray balloon ready to pop due to so much pressure. In other words... it was about to rain.

And rain it did! When Watanuki found the stairs and began climbing down them, he stopped and heard the drips and drops of rain on the windows. And then came the splashes. A heavy downpour it was.

When the wandering boy finally got down the long stairway, he looked around. It was a parlor of some sort. There was a chimney on one wall, two bookshelves, a few lounge couches, and a table with a lamp. Above the chimney was a large painting of a young man in his late 20s. Watanuki walked toward it to get a closer look. The man was handsome; he wore a long knight-like outfit with ruffles here and there, a dark purple cape draped across his back, topped off with a magnificent smile that could be compared to a king. The longer Watanuki stared at it, the more detail he saw in it. A red blush on the pale cheeks, eyes that Watanuki thought looked like Renge's, short curly blond hair, and a gold ring on one of the man's long, slender fingers. Watanuki wondered if it was a relative of Renge's. He shrugged to himself and then proceeded in exploring.

Watanuki had actually planned on going straight to the library where the ghost resided, but as he walked, he became interested in the large mansion and the furniture. Everything looked so expensive and new, unlike the stuff in the treasure room of Yuuko-san's store. Watanuki treated everything as if he was in a museum. He didn't dare touch anything, but once, he almost knocked over a midnight blue vase when he was backing up to look at a painting of a kind of flower he could not describe. He had hastily dropped low and caught the vase before it hit the floor.

As the rain continued spit-spattering and splish-splashing and badumming and thrumming and drumming on the roof and the windows, the bespectacled boy continued his walk to the library. He actually did not know which room it was, but he relied on his spiritual senses at each door to figure out if there was something – whatever it was – inside.

Suddenly, Watanuki stopped in his tracks. He turned to the door he was in front of._This is it.._ He grasped the knob in a slow motion. From the touch, a big, violent chill went up his spine. He shivered, wondering what kind of ghost would be so powerful enough to have such a cold aura.

Before he could turn the knob, the door swung slowly open. He peered into the darkness and gulped before stepping in.

**- - - Breakfast.**

"A maid?" asked Renge, after she sipped from her cup of Earl Grey tea. The host club and the two guests were seated at the long dining table and eating their breakfast. When Watanuki asked his question, all hands froze in midair to their mouths and all eyes went to the one speaking.

"Yes," replied Watanuki. "Do you know any that wake up very early in the morning?"

"Well... to be honest, Watanuki-san..."

"Yes?"

"There... are no maids here. There are only butlers," said Renge, gesturing around the dining room at the young men dressed in their customized-by-Renge butler outfits. They smiled a professional smile when Watanuki's eyes met theirs.

"But... I'm _positive_ I saw a girl in a maid outfit," muttered Watanuki, in a whiny attitude.

Renge looked at Watanuki, and stared at him for a long time. Then, she sighed and said, "I'm sorry, Watanuki-san, but I am also _positive_ that there are no maids here. I am the ones who hired my butlers, after all!"

Watanuki sighed – here, the rest of the room began moving again – and began picking at his food. It was a poorly made Japanese breakfast of tamago kake gohan (egg mixed with rice), tsukemono (Japanese pickles), and miso soup. He hungrily ate it for his adventure this morning really made his stomach growl in pain.

"You can go search around after breakfast. I have some business to attend to with the host club."

All of the host club members looked at Renge with confused faces; they hadn't heard of anything like that. Renge glared at them and they resumed eating. After she finished her morning tea, she excused herself, dragging Tamaki-senpai and the rest of the host club with her.

**- - - Hallway, again.**

"I really _am _sure that I saw her," said Watanuki as he walked down the hall to the library with Doumeki. The boy was silent during the whole walk, until he stopped in front of the library door and said, "We're here."

"How do you know?" asked Doumeki.

Watanuki blushed since he didn't want to admit that he sneaked out to explore. "I-It's the spirit's energy."

"Hm."

They opened the door and walked in. They stood near the doorway for what seemed like hours when Doumeki said, "The maid you probably saw was the ghost."

The bespectacled boy looked at his partner. "What?"

"You saw the maid here, didn't you?"

"Yeah... I did..."

"So, it's possible that the girl you saw was the ghost. To top it off, Renge even said that she didn't have any maids," Doumeki said. Watanuki thought about it. It _was_ possible... but _she looked like a human_, thought Watanuki.

As if knowing what Watanuki was thinking, Doumeki said, "She looked like a human, didn't she? That's something that powerful ghosts can do. I read it in one of my grandfather's books." He then added, "A human couldn't possibly want to stay in a freezing cold room as this room, too, right?"

Once more, Watanuki thought again. His brain hurt from the cold air that resided in the room and he couldn't think straight. It finally came to Watanuki.

"Eh? Seriously?!"

"Idiot. You always mix up ghosts with humans." (*)

"Sh-Shut up! I can't help it, can I? They look the same to me!"

"Hn."

Watanuki finally snapped. "Quit it with your stupid stone face! It makes me really angry every time I see y--"

"Oi! Watch out!" Doumeki ran in front of Watanuki.

* * *

**A/N:** Hahas xD The spoiler of this chapter I put in the previous chapter is the ending for this chapter! Heh. As promised, I will be writing two chapters today. Not much dialogue, a lot of action. Hope you enjoy it so far. **DO REVIEW!~**

"_Idiot. You always mix up ghosts with humans." (*)_ = This, I meant it from the time Watanuki met that old lady or something (in the manga and anime). He met with her in the park after school and stuff.. I think you know that chapter/episode. Mhm :)


	5. DAY THREE P2

**Title:** Dead Love Library  
**Author:** Twelf Bell**  
Type of Writing:** Crossover Fanfic**  
Summary:** Yuuko sends Doumeki, Watanuki and Mokona to another Japan in which they meet the host club of Ouran Highschool! A lovely painting, a haunted library, a ghost maid... what will happen to the trio?**  
Note:** Not much romance in this fanfic. I just wrote it for fun xD**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own xxxHolic nor Ouran Highschool Host Club. Credits to the original mangaka.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - Ch5. Day Three. Part Two.**

"Eh?" Watanuki was utterly shocked. He didn't know what had happened. It was a blur. First, he was talking... or rather, yelling at Doumeki, and next thing he knew, Doumeki's bleeding because something hit him. Hard.

"D-Doumeki?" The shocked boy bent down to look at Doumeki. There were scratches on the bottom of his arms and they were bleeding, as well as his cheek, which got a cut. Watanuki looked at the 'something' that Doumeki got hurt from. It was a wooden chair. _Where did that come from?_

The first thing Watanuki did was to see how serious the other's injuries were. He tenderly reached out and held the bloody arms in front of him. When he touched the wounds, he noticed Doumeki grimace in pain. Looking at both arms at the same time, Watanuki found that one of the arms had a space that was not scratched; he concluded that Doumeki had protected himself by forming his arms in an X-form.

He looked around for something to bandage Doumeki's bruises. All he saw were the light green curtains that hung from the top of the window and all the way to the floor in a heavy lump. He decided that that would do. As he ripped it into small pieces, he promised himself to apologize to Renge and buy her some new curtains or so.

Watanuki wrapped the small curtain pieces around and around Doumeki. The whole time, Doumeki sat quiet and still, letting "Nurse" Watanuki messily bandage his arms. He chuckled when he held up his arm to inspect Watanuki's work. It was a bit saggy and slipping.

"Bear with it for now," said Watanuki, whose eyes were elsewhere and cheeks burning. "I'll have you properly bandaged when we get out of here."

But once he said that, the door slammed shut. The sudden noise startled the both, and what startled Watanuki more was when he saw the maid girl he saw this morning come out from behind a bookshelf. Watanuki stared at her and when he was about to say something, Doumeki suddenly grabbed his arm. The girl ran back to where she was hiding.

"W-Wait!" cried Watanuki, reaching out with the other arm, that was not held by the archer. When she was totally gone and in her hiding spot, he turned and glared at Doumeki. "What is wrong with you?!"

Doumeki simply replied, "She may hurt you."

"She won't hurt me! We almost talked this morning!" he said. Doumeki stared at him when he said that.

Suddenly, Watanuki realized something: Doumeki already knew what happened during the morning, since he saw it all the way through. The eye that they shared. Doumeki knew that Watanuki was lying when he said that 'they almost talked this morning.' The maid girl had actually tried to drive Watanuki out of the room with piercing, forceful wind from outside. That had worked, for Watanuki ran all the way back to the guest room, shivering all the way.

"You were awake the whole time?!" yelled Watanuki.

Doumeki looked away, toward the shelf that he thought the maid girl was hiding. "Hn."

Watanuki roared, "You could have said so!"

He stomped out of the room then, not remembering anything about the ghost. His fury had burned the situation they were in and out of his mind. He totally forgot everything, except the fact that he was mad at Doumeki.

Doumeki still stared at the space where he thought the maid girl was. He then got up and said in that direction, "What is it that you want? You better tell that idiot before I make you disappear entirely."

All of the light bulbs in the chandelier broke into pieces, as if in reply.

The archer kept his stone mask on and left the room. Before closing the door in front of him, he noticed a book heading his way. The book did not reach him, for he firmly shut the door. He walked down the hall in the direction that he thought Watanuki went.

* * *

**A/N:** I think that will be the end for this chapter. I know it's quite short... but I can't help it. The next two chapters will be the last I write – which means, the last chapters of this fanfic. They will explain almost everything that you want to know. No spoilers for the next chapter xD Sorry about that ~ my laptop's almost dying (low battery) and I don't want to charge it again for it's time to sleep now.

Well, hope you liked the chapters! **REMEMBER TO REVIEW!** I love reading reviews ;D

**-TB**


	6. DAY THREE P3

**Title:** Dead Love Library  
**Author:** Twelf Bell**  
Type of Writing:** Crossover Fanfic**  
Summary:** Yuuko sends Doumeki, Watanuki and Mokona to another Japan in which they meet the host club of Ouran Highschool! A lovely painting, a haunted library, a ghost maid... what will happen to the trio?**  
Note:** Not much romance in this fanfic. I just wrote it for fun xD**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own xxxHolic nor Ouran Highschool Host Club. Credits to the original mangaka.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - Ch6. Day Three. Part Three.**

The bespectacled boy was already at the end of the hall by the time Doumeki spotted him. He kept a distance, so that the one being stalked wouldn't notice his presence. But that was quite useless for Watanuki was not paying attention to his surroundings. He was thinking about how much he hated the archer. _That stupid jerk! Who does he think he is, invading my privacy?! _Then, Watanuki abruptly stopped – in both his thoughts and his walk. Behind, Doumeki stopped as well.

_That's not right... it's my fault that I got this eye in the first place..._ he touched his right eye, where Doumeki's half-eye was. _I was the one who got caught in the spider web... he was the one who helped me out of it, and he was the one... who got the spider's curse... and then I.. helped him regain his eye back.. by losing mine.. and then.. he.. he was the one who gave half of his eyesight for me..._ Watanuki was thinking positive, though he did not want to. Right then and there, Watanuki felt sorry and guilty. He didn't want to owe the stone-faced guy anything.

Doumeki watched as the boy's shoulders dropped low and as he heaved a sigh. _What's he doing?_ he wondered. The different-color eyed boy resumed his walking with hunched shoulders, arms swinging on the side and head down. Doumeki thought he looked like a human pretending to be an elephant or so. He chuckled quietly at the thought.

"Watanuki!" a cheerful voice called.

Both boys looked up. It was Mokona. He was very giddy and hyper when Watanuki walked up to it and asked, "What's wrong, Mokona?"

"Nothing's wrong! Actually, something's right! I was about to tell you two something when I noticed everyone was gone!"

_Well, of course, since you were too busy eating to notice..._ But then, Watanuki asked in confusion, "You said 'you two'?"

"Yeah, I did. Why?" Mokona cocked his head to the side (– or rather, his whole body), to indicate someone behind Watanuki.

Suddenly realizing that there _was_ someone behind him, he turned around in a single movement, facing the smirking Doumeki. "You idiot!"

"Who's the idiot? You didn't notice me following you," Doumeki said simply.

Watanuki gritted his teeth and made his hands into fists at his sides. He was very, very, _very_ angry, but once he thought again about the eye thing, he mentally calmed himself down by saying, _Don't be angry. Don't be angry. He's the one who saved you. You shouldn't be angry all the time. Don't be angry. Don't be angry..._ over and over inside his head. He loosened his fists and inhaled deeply before exhaling out slowly.

"Well, that's an improvement, Watanuki," said Mokona. He was smiling though he rarely did. Watanuki wondered why. "And so, back to what I was going to say. Um... oh yeah! I sensed one of Sakura's feathers here!"

"Sakura's? Really?" asked Watanuki, raising his eyebrows in surprise.

"Yup, I checked and I'm positive that it's one of her fragments."

"Well? Where is it?" asked Doumeki, no emotion showing up on his face.

Mokona's smile dropped from his face and he said, "Well... um..."

Watanuki and Doumeki waited for the black manjuu to reply.

"It's actually... um... the scent is stronger and closer here on this floor... it's... in that library room..."

It seemed as if lightning struck Watanuki in the brain. He suddenly remembered everything in one big flash. "T-That's where the ghost is!"

"Yeah... and that's why I didn't really want to tell you," said Mokona in a low voice.

Watanuki knelt down to face Mokona eye-to-eye and gave him a warm smile. "It's okay, Mokona. I'm glad you told us. Now, we can definitely get that ghost, now that we know that one of Sakura's feathers are in there." He patted the black creature's head softly. Then, raising up to his original height, he faced Doumeki and said, "Let's go back."

**- - - Back in the Library Room.**

"Is she here?" asked Doumeki.

"... I don't see her," replied Watanuki, looking around the now-messy room. The wooden chair was where it was the last time he saw it, as well as a few drops of blood on the floor near it. He became sad when he reminded himself who's blood it was. There were shattered glass pieces laying on the floor beneath the chandelier and a book with pages falling out of it lay near the door.

Suddenly, Mokona's eyes went 'berserk' or so. "I can feel Sakura's feather!"

"Really, Mokona?" asked Watanuki, scanning the room quickly.

"It's... it's coming closer?!"

"Eh?!"

Watanuki's surprised cry was met with a bookcase crashing to the floor. Behind it stood the ghost girl.

"There it/she is!" Mokona and Watanuki pointed at the ghost. They looked at each other when they noticed that they were talking about the same thing. Was the ghost girl one of Sakura's feathers?!

The trio backed up when the ghost came closer. But suddenly, the trio's backs were met with a wall. The ghost girl drew closer and closer. Mokona hid behind Watanuki's legs. Though he met with spirits almost everyday, he was scared of this one. The look on the ghost's face was horrifying to look at; it was a face that no one could describe.

Without warning, Doumeki stepped in front of Watanuki, as if trying to protect him. The ghost drew closer still. Watanuki stared at the one in front of him. Did he want the protection? He wasn't sure.. but he definitely did not want Doumeki hurting himself anymore. Gathering all the courage he could, he put on a stern face and stepped away from behind Doumeki and in front of him. The archer was quite shocked when the boy did that.

The bespectacled boy had enough courage to step in front of Doumeki, but he did not have enough to speak to the ghost. When he spoke out, his voice rasped and shook. "Y-you gh-ghost girl! W-What is i-it that you w-want?"

The ghost stopped in her tracks and stared at Watanuki for what seemed like a long time. Watanuki felt goosebumps beginning to form on his arms, as well as a thousand pricks on his back. He was shaking very hard and he was about to collapse from the pressure when the ghost girl spoke.

"I..."

Watanuki suddenly stopped shaking of fear. He had noticed something in the ghost's voice. It was of sadness. Watanuki suddenly felt a stab in his heart – sorrow. He felt sorry for the ghost girl, for what whatever it was that she was sad from. He sighed heavily and then put a encouraging smile on his face. "It's okay. You can keep talking."

It seemed as if the ghost smiled shyly for her ears perked up like a dog and somehow, she was brighter – at least her face was.

"M-My name is Louise, sir" she said, curtsying after she introduced herself. She was speaking perfect Japanese but she had a hint of a French accent in her voice.

"U-Um.. I'm Watanuki," he introduced himself, bowing clumsily in reply.

"Watanuki, I am pleased to meet you... no,... I am very, very glad to meet you, sir."

The glasses boy looked at the girl as she muttered a few confusing things under her breath, as if trying to figure out what to say. She finally spoke. "I... have a request."

"A request?" asked Watanuki. He heard Doumeki intake a breath behind him.

"Yes... a request," she looked sadly but hopefully at him. "Will you do it, sir?"

Watanuki glanced at Doumeki and noticed he was frowning. He turned back to the girl and said, "It depends on what it is."

The ghost girl's eyes widened after a few minutes of thinking and said, "Oh no, I'm not going to hurt you or do anything to you, sir. I..." She paused. "I just want you to tell someone something..."

Doumeki let out his held breath and stared at the ghost girl. He couldn't really see her clearly, but he was positive that she really wanted Watanuki to do her request. Was she lying when she said that she wouldn't hurt Watanuki? That, Doumeki did not know. He noticed Watanuki glance at him again. He nodded in approval.

"Alright. I will," said Watanuki. "Who is it to?"

At this Louise blushed, or Watanuki thought. She said shyly, "Master Joshua Kyle Elbert, sir."

"Master... Joshua.. Kyle Elbert..?" asked Watanuki.

"Yes," she replied.

Watanuki turned to his group. "Who's he?" he whispered.

"Never heard of him!" said Mokona.

All four eyes went to Doumeki. He looked like he was thinking. Then, he said, "Ah." as if finally remembering something. And he did. He said to Watanuki, "That painting you saw. That's him."

Watanuki raised his eyebrows. "How do you know?"

Doumeki looked behind the boy and at the ghost girl. She was fidgety and was wondering greatly on what they were talking about. She had a worried face on, though her cheeks were... pink.

The archer explained. "Even though I don't think you noticed but there were letters on the painting's frame. It said 'Joshua K. Elbert' on it. He's also dead, it seems, since it also said 1859 on it."

"Eh? Really? B-But wait... how did you notice when I didn't?"

Doumeki smirked but did not reply. Watanuki frowned, but then eased it off. He turned back to Louise. She noticed him watching her pace and stopped where she was. She asked, "Well, sir?"

Watanuki did not know what to say. "U-um.. I think I'm afraid... that I can't help you with your request."

Louise's eyes widened and then relaxed. Her whole body relaxed as she let out a long, slow sigh. "I thought so..."

"I'm sorry... Louise... but I would have helped you if it did not concern Elbert..." said Watanuki, trying to figure out what words were good to say.

"...Why, if not Master Joshua, sir?"

"Elbert is dead," said Doumeki.

Louise looked at him. A tired smile spread over her face. "Of course I know that, sir. It's the 21st century already, is it not?"

Doumeki did not move a single face muscle. Watanuki said, "Then, how will I give him the message that you have?"

"Oh. Well, um... I thought that... if you can see me, you can see him too..." said Louise.

"It depends on if he became a ghost like you or a wandering spirit," Doumeki said. Mokona nodded.

"Then... I'm afraid it's impossible... is that what you're saying, sir?" asked the ghost girl.

Watanuki looked down at his feet. "I'm afraid so."

After a few moments, Doumeki let out an "Ehem."

Watanuki looked at him once, and then back to his feet. But after some thinking, he looked back at Doumeki and exclaimed, "That's it!"

Louise was already teary. "What is it, sir?"

"Him!" he pointed at the stone-faced Doumeki. "He could get Elbert here!"

"Eh?" the ghost was confused. "Whatever do you mean, sir?"

"He--!" Watanuki was really excited that he couldn't explain clearly. "He's someone from a shrine! If he could eliminate spirits, he should be able to--- be able to.. um.. get a soul.. visitor or something!"

"You mean, sir, that he can call Master Joshua down from the heavens?" asked Louise with sparkling eyes.

"Y-Yeah! I think," said Watanuki, with a big smile. He turned to Doumeki and whispered, "You can do it, right?"

Doumeki stared at him and then smirked. "Yeah, I guess."

Watanuki gave the guy a happy smile. Boy, did that surprise the stone face or what?!

**- - - After the Ritual.**

Doumeki had called down Elbert as he said he would. The noble man was a little angry that he was called down by poor commoners, but when he saw Louise, he softened up. Louise told him what she wanted to say. It was a confession. She told him that she had always loved him, even when she died in her bedroom (the library they were in) of pneumonia – in which was common in those early days. Master Joshua accepted her confession for he said that he 'could not bear life without her in it'. He had died a week after she did, from stress and a lost love, he said. The couple then thanked the spiritual trio and said goodbye. Louise said that she could rest peacefully now. Elbert also said that he could rest more peacefully with his love now.

Before she went away, Watanuki asked Louise why she had attacked him and Doumeki. She simply said, "I was in an anger fit." She laughed heartedly and apologized. Before she was finally gone, she winked at Doumeki. Watanuki wondered why.

* * *

**A/N:** Well! I skipped the ritual thing or whatever because I totally did not have a single bit of info on it, nor do I want to look it up and whatnot. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next chapter is the last I write for this fanfic, for my three day trip is tomorrow. **PLEASE DO REVIEW!~**

**-TB**

(**EDITED OUT)


	7. day four

**Title:** Dead Love Library  
**Author:** Twelf Bell**  
Type of Writing:** Crossover Fanfic**  
Summary:** Yuuko sends Doumeki, Watanuki and Mokona to another Japan in which they meet the host club of Ouran Highschool! A lovely painting, a haunted library, a ghost maid... what will happen to the trio?**  
Note:** Not much romance in this fanfic. I just wrote it for fun xD**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own xxxHolic nor Ouran Highschool Host Club. Credits to the original mangaka.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - Ch7. Day Four.**

Mokona had caught the feather that Louise's soul was in, or so. The feather _was_ actually one of Sakura's. Mokona let Yuuko-san know immediately. The witch just smiled and said, "Good work."

The xxxHolic group and the host club were seated at the dining table for lunch that afternoon. Watanuki had overslept and woken up before lunch. He was still yawning where he was seated.

The host club themselves were weary too. Renge had dragged them out of the mansion to go exploring... or so she said. It was actually like a death camp. They were forced to find some stuff that she needed – first, the beach; next, the woods; then, the ocean; and last, the mountains. Renge pulled out Haruhi from doing the work, though she insisted on joining the others. The lady said to the girl, "You are a girl. Girls do not do work." Haruhi thought that that only rested upon rich ladies, once Renge said that.

Renge's real goal was to leave Watanuki and Doumeki alone. She told off the butlers, too, saying that they should have a break once in a while. Mokona was there too, but Renge thought that he wasn't much of a threat. A threat to what, you ask? She's a yaoi fanatic; what do you expect?

That afternoon, she noticed that her plan worked. Kinda. Watanuki sat near Doumeki, as in seats, but did not notice him a bit, until Renge said, "Doumeki-san, what happened to your arms..." Then she gasped. "Is tha-- Are those my curtains?!"

At that, Watanuki snapped awake. He apologized almost immediately. He stumbled on his words saying, "Ghost the threw chair wooden at me he protect blood he start..." The words almost seemed as if they were a long word itself. The last thing that Watanuki said was, "I'm sorry..."

Renge smiled. "It's okay, Watanuki-san. I think it's good that Doumeki-san didn't get badly hurt or infected after that, right?"

Watanuki blushed and said in a low voice, "Yeah." One point for Renge!

The rain had stopped last night, and this afternoon, a rainbow of every color in the world appeared in the sky – stretching from as far as the horizon to the other. When all finished their lunches, they went back to Ouran High. It was actually not a school day, but Kyouya-senpai had apologized to all the girls that was supposed to have come yesterday to the third music room, and said that today they would be hosting full-time after noon.

**- - - The Third Music Room.**

As girls and girls and more girls piled into the large room, the host club took their places – the xxxHolic trio as well.

"Kyaa! He's wearing an apron!" squealed one girl.

Another girl squeaked, "I wish I had a camera!!"

Another said, "Use your phones!"

And so, everyone took their phones out and took pictures of the blushing Watanuki in an apron. He never had this many fan girls before. He turned quite red when a girl requested that Doumeki stand near him. He obliged for he did not want to make the girls unhappy. He dragged Doumeki from where he was, and not looking him in the face, he stood near him.

"Put your arm around him!" said one girl. The crowd roared in agreement. Doumeki willingly put his arm around Watanuki, but Watanuki, so embarrassed and shocked, turned at the touch and slipped. Doumeki caught him princess-style. _Kyaaa_'s echoed through the room as flashes went off. A few girls fainted where they stood.

Watanuki tried to push the stone face guy away but couldn't. The stone face guy was stone after all – he was strong and un-moving.

"Hmm... we should have them over some other time. Profits would go up," said Kyouya-senpai, to no one in particular. But everyone heard him and laughed weakly.

**- - - Evening. Outside of School.**

After the fan girl and cooking session of making chocolate truffles (as Watanuki promised), the host club escorted the trio out into the school yard, they spoke about their memories and such. It was time to say goodbye. Yuuko-san had also told Mokona that they could come home that evening. But after she said that, she made Mokona promise that they would come home that evening. Mokona said that she sounded like she was dying or something. Watanuki sighed, as if knowing all along.

"It's sad that you're leaving already, Kimi-chan, Shi-chan, Moko-chan," said Honey-senpai, with tears in his eyes. Watanuki still couldn't believe that that short one with the bunny was of the age 18. He really just couldn't believe it.

Watanuki said in reply, "Honey-senpai, I'm sure we'll visit sometime."

That made the 18-year-old cry loudly. Mori-senpai patted his head. The Hitachiin twins asked to play the "Which one is Hikaru? Which one is Kaoru?" game. Watanuki got it right on the first try. They shook hands.

"How did you know?" asked Hikaru.

"You both look the same, but you have different auras," said Watanuki.

Kaoru smiled and said, "You're the third person that has been able to tell us apart. First one, Haruhi; second one, Yuuko-san; and then you."

Hikaru said, "Come again soon."

Watanuki nodded. It was Tamaki-senpai's turn. He said, "It was nice to have your presence here at Ouran. The host club will always be open to you."

Haruhi just shook the bespectacled teenager's hand and said with a smile, "Have a safe trip."

Kyouya-senpai shook Watanuki's hand warmly and gently, but his face as well as himself, said, "_Do come back soon,_" in a threatening aura.

The same routine went for Doumeki and Mokona. When they finished, the stood next to each other. Mokona did her stuff with the "Ka-puu!" and such, and they disappeared from the grounds.

**- - - Three Weeks Later.**

"Ehh?!"

"Mhm."

"Are you serious, Yuuko-san?"

"Mhm."

"But we just went there about three weeks ago!"

Yuuko-san laughed. "It's alright for you to go again, right?" She paused to smoke from her pipe. "And this time, there's no ghosts involved. It's just a visiting visit."

Watanuki eyed his employer suspiciously. "Who asked?"

"Kyouya."

Watanuki felt chilly. The other bespectacled teenager's stare was quite menacing and hurtful to his heart. He had to agree to visiting Ouran once again for his life's sake. "I'll go..."

"Goody! I already told him that. Go get your things – you're leaving right now!" she said happily.

"Right now?!"

"Yup! And oh yes, be sure to pack the outfits that I put in your closet," Yuuko-san said with a wink.

"What?! I'm not taking those cosplay outfits!" he cried.

"Aww... but Kyouya said---"

"Alright, alright!" He marched towards the store and out the door, towards his apartment. _Damn that Kyouya!_ he said to himself, raising a fist towards the sky.

Back in Ouran, Kyouya-senpai sneezed loudly. _Someone's talking about me, hm?_

* * *

**A/N:** And that's it! I hope you enjoyed! Quite not boring, but long, right?! Heh. I got to go to sleep now! Tomorrow's the trip and I have to sleep early – waking up at 5:40 AM :O

**PLEASE DO REVIEW.** Thankshu, my lovely readers!

**-TB**


	8. AFTERWORD

**NOTE: **You don't need to read this.;

**BUT DO READ THE P.P.S.**

* * *

Hello, my readers! :D

It's SEi ; aka Twelf Bell.

Well, um.. I'm back from my trip! It was absolutely amazing and I had a ton of fun.

Now, back to the story. Well... I rushed through the last four chapters since I um... had to get ready for the trip... and such... and so, though it was rushed, I hope you still liked it.

And so, after the trip, I came back and immediately came on my laptop to check any reviews and so. What I saw was... nothing much. There was one "favorite" and no reviews. That kind of made me sad.

Was it that I put that notice at the end to the readers in the second to last chapter? I'm sorry for that then. I'll edit that out.

I do really like reviews though. They make me very happy as a writer. Though.. yes, I'm still an amateur and an .. almost high schooler.. um.. I really like it when people appreciate my work with comments and/or anything else.

Thank you very so much for reading **Dead Love Library**. (It used to be called "Listen to the Silence." Sorry about the change.)

So... this is the end of the afterword.

Yours Truly,

_**SEi  
**_(Twelf Bell)

----

P.S. I'm sorry if I offended anyone with that notice. Didn't mean to say much, but I have a habit of saying what's on my mind... x(

----

**P.P.S.  
**Okays. Dead Love Library will be having a prequel and a sequel that it totally... well, sorta, unrelated to the original story.

The **prequel** is the story about Louise and Elbert. Kinda like a Romeo and Juliet story, if you're wondering. I'm just saying. It's ALMOST like it. Serious. Don't yell at me if it's not. I said "almost." Got it? Good. Now next.

The** sequel** is... what comes after the end of Dead Love Library. The triple x holic trio go back to Ouran. This time, it's not a spiritual thing that they're there for, but Kyouya's demand. What will happen to Doumeki and Watanuki's relationship because of it? Do wait until it comes out! xD

**IF YOU ARE WAITING FOR THESE TWO STORIES TO COME OUT,**  
i suggest you add me onto your Author Alert.

And so, that's all. Thankshu for readings ;)


End file.
